Me gustas
by Histeria
Summary: ::Shota:: ::shonen-ai:: ::Marth/Ike:: "Me gustas". Marth jamás se imagino que aquel par de palabras cambiarían su vida para siempre.


_Notas de autor:_ Al grano. Este fic nació de una idea muy retorcida y es la primera vez que trato el género, por lo cual pido algo de tolerancia y respeto. Si te sientes incómodo al leerlo, no creas que te obligo a hacerlo. Las críticas son bienvenidas.

_Advertencias:_ shota (sí, shota), boyxboy love, así que lo dejo en +15.

_Disclaimer: _ninguno de los personajes de Super Smash Bros. me pertenece. No gano nada al hacer esto, créame.

* * *

—Me gustas.

Sonaba sencillo dicho de esa forma. A Marth ya le habían dicho las mismas palabras, solo variando el motivo por el cual eran dichas. Estaba acostumbrado, no era nada nuevo. Más de una niña se le había declarado, e incluso había tenido la… experiencia, de tener un par de hombres queriendo meterse entre sus piernas.

No le molestaba. Marth creía que el hecho de que te gustara alguien –fuese del mismo o sexo opuesto-, era saludable. Agradable, incluso.

Pero jamás creyó que llegaría a vivir algo tan retorcido.

No había nadie en la escuela. Marth, siendo el estudiante universitario que era, creía ser lo suficientemente maduro para enfrentar casi cualquier tipo de situación sin tener que perder la calma. Madurez, autocontrol, serenidad. Las herramientas que toda persona necesita y que él dominaba desde su infancia.

Había ido a dicha escuela porque Peach era una maestra recién graduada y necesitaba algo de ayuda con un proyecto escolar, el cual involucraba el cuidado de tres enormes peceras.

—Por favor Marth, solo serán un par de horas — le había dicho—. Necesito dejarlas limpias para el lunes y no hay manera de que unos niños me ayuden sin romper algo.

Accedió. Nunca había sido bueno negándole cosas a la rubia. No importaba si estaba algo cansado, o que llevaba toda la semana quedándose hasta las once de la noche en la universidad, para llegar a su apartamento a las doce y tener que despertarse a las cinco.

Un estilo de vida algo ajetreado, bromeaba, cada vez que Zelda le dirigía una mirada reprobatoria.

No se imaginó que, luego de que el transporte de Peach hubiese llegado, se tendría que topar con ésta situación.

Y ahí estaba aquel niño. De piel ligeramente morena, cabellos rebeldes azul profundo, mirada fiera y decidida. Indomable. Ya habían pasado más o menos tres minutos desde aquellas palabras escaparon de sus labios.

Marth no sabía qué hacer.

—Di algo.

Se obliga a sonreír.

¿Qué le podía decir? Tal vez algo como "deberías buscar a niñas de tu edad" o "gracias por el cumplido, pero ¿no deberías estar con tus padres?". Sin embargo, no se vio capaz.

El chico al frente suyo parecía haber sido golpeado recientemente por la pubertad, quizás un poco más temprano que sus compañeros de primaria. Mucho más alto de lo que Marth era a su edad, agresivo, fuerte. Su mejilla se notaba algo hinchada, tenía una pequeña gasa en la frente, algo oculta por los cabellos rebeldes. Su camisa se notaba desordenada e incluso tenía un par de gotas de sangre.

_Un niño problemático. _

Lejos de responder al inesperado cumplido, Marth mantiene su sonrisa, esta vez más sincero.

—¿Qué te pasó en la mejilla?

El pequeño se sonroja un poco, pero trata de ocultarlo con algo de dignidad.

—Ashnard me pegó —decía, mirando hacia otro lado, pero se vuelve rápidamente, tratando de mostrar algo más de fortaleza—. ¡Yo me defendí!

Ya creía Marth que sí, pero él nunca aprobó la violencia y sentía que debía ser evitada a toda costa. El crío no parecía creer lo mismo.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

Lucía indignado, como si su pequeña pelea contra el tal Ashnard no hubiese sido lo suficiente para impresionar a Marth. Lowell tuvo que ignorar la sensación extraña en su pecho al pensar en eso.

—Ike.

* * *

Tres semanas. Tres semanas, desde la pequeña e insignificante declaración del pre-adolescente llamado Ike. Marth se trataba de auto convencer de que algo tan simple no le había afectado de ninguna manera, que la memoria ahora solo sería algo de lo que se reiría en el futuro.

Pero no se lo podía sacar de la cabeza.

Empeoró, cuando se vio obligado a ir nuevamente a aquella escuela. Había pasado solo tres semanas, Marth no creía que se encontraría con Ike.

Estaba equivocado.

Sinceramente, parecía como si solo pensar en ello lo hubiese invocado. Era casi ridículo. Sólo que esta vez Ike lucía mucho más decidido que la primera vez.

—_Me dirás tu nombre. —No fue una pregunta, más bien una afirmación. Parecía casi como si se lo exigiera. _

_Marth mantuvo el silencio, su rostro estoico como siempre, pero aquel que lo conociera lo suficiente notaría su postura ligeramente relajada. Su mirada no destilaba la habitual frialdad. Marth no era capaz de tratar a Ike con su habitual indiferencia._

—_¿Por qué debería?_

_Ike tenía el ceño fruncido, como si estuviese intentando solucionar un gran enigma en su mente, o quizás solo estaba enojado con Marth por tratarle con tan poca importancia. _

—_Porque necesito saber el nombre de lo que será mío. _

_Guardó silencio. Algo dentro de su pecho se revolvió al escuchar esas palabras, y no entendía por qué si Ike no tenía derecho. Nadie lo tenía. _

—_Marth._

* * *

Cuando los sueños empezaron, Marth Lowell de Altea supo que realmente todo se había ido a la mierda. Era alarmante.

Eran él mismo y Ike, solos, en aquella escuela y cuando Ike le agarraba de los cabellos de la nuca para besarle con una energía impropia de un niño, con una intensidad que Marth se negaba a creer fuese de un chico de su edad; se despierta y el resultado sigue siendo el mismo.

Porque sería un poco más fácil si fuese Marth quien iniciara el beso, así no tendría que vivir con el peso de su conciencia.

Pero no, era Ike. Ike, con su boca ardiente, le arrancaba siempre un suspiro en sus sueños y era tan retorcido, que cada vez que se levantaba sudoroso de la cama _solo por un beso_, no quiere imaginar lo que pasaría si su Ike imaginario le diese por querer ir más lejos.

Una ducha fría es lo único que parece despejarle la mente y tomar la dura decisión de no volver a esa escuela.

Se niega a cometer una locura de la que después se arrepienta.

* * *

—_¿Eh? ¿No volverás?_

—_Lo siento, Peach._

—_¡P-pero! —La voz de Peach sonaba algo estresada, pero Marth ya había tomado una decisión. Luego de un par de segundos de silencio, ella pareció comprender porque escuchó un suspiro al otro lado de la línea—. Está bien, gracias por tu ayuda. _

—_No Peach, gracias tú por entender._

_

* * *

_

Marth es consciente de que la vida no le tiene mucho cariño. Durante cierto tiempo se esforzó en creer lo contrario porque, seamos sinceros, mucha gente la tiene peor. Él se puede dar el lujo de pasar un domingo en su casa, con comida, una buena película y la promesa de una noche tranquila por parte de su acogedora cama.

Sin embargo, en momentos como éste, la vocecita de su cabeza le decía que nada de eso importaba cuando te encontrabas con tu pesadilla materializada en el cuerpo de un niño pre-adolescente.

No era justo.

—¿Por qué te quedas ahí parado?

Otros jóvenes de su edad se preocupan por otras cosas. Como por ejemplo, no tener dinero para pagar la renta, problemas académicos en la universidad, mi novia me dejó… Pero Marth no. Él tiene a Elice allá en el Reino Unido, mandando cantidades absurdas de dinero; la universidad nunca ha sido un problema y Sheeda le dejó hace como seis meses porque "no era suficiente" y aquello nunca le afectó más de lo que debía.

—Oye, Marth, ¿me escuchas?

No. Él no puede tener problemas de esa índole. Quizás era por eso que la vida le compensaba regalándole un mocoso de cabellos rebeldes, el cual aseguraba que su existencia le pertenecía o en algún momento lo haría. Eso debía ser. No había otra explicación porque de otra manera no se lo hubiese encontrado en un lugar absurdo, a una hora inapropiada, con sentimientos revoloteando en su pecho que definitivamente _no_ deberían estar ahí.

—¿…Marth?

—¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora?

Ike por un momento parece ofendido, para después apartar el rostro y mecerse un poco más fuerte en aquel columpio.

—Nada.

Marth frunce el ceño y se acerca, aún cuando su instinto le dice todo lo contrario. _Pero qué estoy pensando. _Se sienta en el columpio contiguo y espera. Sabe que solo tomará cuestión de tiempo hasta que Ike se confiese.

Duda. Ike duda. Mira para todos lados, se columpia con fuerza hasta que poco a poco se detiene y le observa.

Hay un moretón que no debería estar ahí. De color morado, fuerte, en su mejilla izquierda, más o menos oculto por la mala iluminación de aquel parque. Marth no puede evitar alarmarse, pero trata de disimularlo lo mejor que puede. Sabe que Ike hablará.

No se equivoca.

—Fue Ashnard. Tuve otra pelea con él hoy.

—No deberías pelear con tus compañeros.

Ike le mira fijamente, no parece muy contento.

—Y tú no deberías evitar a la gente, ¿crees que no sé que dejaste de ir a la escuela por mi culpa?

Definitivamente, un niño inteligente. Marth no sabe qué decir al respecto así que calla, prefiere otorgar antes que mentirle.

* * *

Aquella noche, en un parque mal iluminado, Marth supo que no había escapatoria.

Lo entendió, lo aceptó. Pero se negó a cometer una locura. _No soy un pedófilo, no soy homosexual. Estuve con Sheeda. No puede ser. _Marth se repite lo mismo la noche de cada viernes, cuando se encuentra con Ike en el mismo parque -por casualidad, insiste, _es sólo casualidad-._

Ike sabe lo que pasa.

Es un niño, sí, pero uno astuto. Ike le mira como si fuese un libro abierto, entiende su incomodidad, no insiste y espera; calla cuando nota que Marth está a un punto de rendirse y no hace preguntas innecesarias. Se conforma con sentarse en un columpio cuando cae el sol todos los viernes y espera, calmadamente y sin ningún tipo de apuro.

Ike, en general, sabe demasiado.

Marth no sabe por qué se castiga de esta manera. Sería sencillo, dejar de verlo. Cambiar de ruta a la universidad o ni siquiera hacerle caso, hacerse el loco. Cuántas cosas no podría hacer.

Sin embargo, es incapaz.

Ike, como siempre, lo nota. Una noche en especial, cuando Marth está a punto de irse porque, sinceramente, no tiene fuerzas. Está cansado, quiere dormir. Tiene exámenes el lunes y debe estudiar aquel folleto de cien páginas de la cual no ha tocado ninguna.

No es capaz de levantarse cuando una mano poco más pequeña que la suya le detiene firmemente. Es increíble la velocidad a la que ese niño crece, su mano –que debería ser más pequeña- no demora en alcanzarle.

O quizás sea porque Marth de por sí nunca ha sido demasiado grande y Ike está destinado a ser todo lo que él no es.

—No te vayas.

Suspira.

—Estoy cansado.

De verdad que está cansado. Trata de hacer que el menor entienda algo más allá de la comprensión, el silencio y la atracción; una atracción sin fundamento a los ojos de Marth.

Ya iba más de un mes y no sabía qué hacer. No quería hacer nada, no quería cometer una estupidez.

¿Qué pasaba por la cabeza de ese niño?

—No te vayas — repite.

Sin poder detenerlo, Ike se levanta del columpio y, de pie al frente suyo, le sostiene el rostro con sus manos. Por amor de Dios, Marth siente que se pierde en sus ojos. Irremediable y absurdamente. Siente algo húmedo en su mejilla y no puede creer que esté llorando. Trata de apartar el rostro y conservar algo de dignidad, pero la voluntad de Ike es fuerte; mucho más fuerte que la de Marth.

De repente, su respiración está demasiado cerca y es cálida, bienvenida. A Lowell le tiemblan las manos y cuando siente labios sobre los suyos, debe hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no corresponderle.

_Mal. Esto está mal._

Le corresponde, no puede evitarlo.

_Dios, perdóname._

De repente, no sabe cómo la verdad, hay saliva entre ambos. Saliva, humedad y calor. Y el responsable es Ike. Es él quien enreda sus manos en el cabello de Marth, es él el que parece fascinado por cómo sus lenguas se entrelazan tímidamente por primera vez y Marth no sabe si esto es el cielo o el infierno.

Le cuesta un mundo no usar sus manos, sufre al no verse capaz de tocarlo porque si lo hace es consciente de que no sería capaz de perdonarse. Ni a sí mismo, ni a Ike.

* * *

_Notas finales: _feedback es apreciado, pero no exigido –como siempre-. No me hago responsable de ningún tipo de malestar producto de la trama de este fic, las advertencias están de antemano.

Siéntanse libres de expresar su opinión. Me mantendré neutral en cualquier caso.

Nos vemos.


End file.
